First True Love
by btrlover01
Summary: Carlos fals for Logans Little Sister Lily. Will there relationship last? or will James end up getting the girl like always Read to find out.
1. Falling For A Friend

Falling For A Friend

Lily's P.O.V.

"Hello," Taylor said.

"Taylor its over," I said as clearly as possible. "Your not the right guy for me, I hope you understand.'

"Yea," he said.

"Well I have to go bye," I hung up the phone as quickly as possible. As I thought to my self, that never gets easy. I walk into the living room were Carlos is sitting alone, because Logan, Kendall, and James had a date and Katie and Ms. Knight were at the movies. "Hey Carlos, what's up?"

"Nothing much just getting ready to watch a movie," he said. "I thought you were supposed to be on a date."

"No, I broke up with him; he was a jerk, besides I don't need him anyways." I said.

"Well as long as you're happy now right."

"Right, so what movie are you watching anyways?" I asked

"It's the new Miley Cyrus movie," he said.

"The Last Song? I herd that it was supposed to be really good. Do you mind if I watch it with you?" I asked.

"Not at all, it would nice that I have someone to watch movies with!" Carlos said excitedly. I went and sat down next to Carlos and then the movie began.

By the time the movie was over I had fallen asleep with my head on Carlos's shoulder and my arms wrapped around his arm, Carlos had fallen asleep with his head gently rested on my head.

* * *

Logan's P.O.V.

I kiss Camille goodnight out side the door of her apartment then walk back to apartment2J. I open the door and I can't believe my eyes. Carlos has a girlfriend! Wait! That's not any girl! That's my sister! I walk over to the couch were Carlos was sitting and tap n his shoulder to wake him up. He was startled to see that it was me because my little sister had her head on his shoulder and was cuddled up to his arm.

I stood there with my arms crossed and tapping my foot lightly on the ground when Carlos immediately said "I can explain, we were watching a movie when we fell asleep."

"I understand," I said. "It's late why don't you go to bed and I'll carry Lily to her bed."

"Ok bud, thanks for understanding,' Carlos said relieved. I carried Lily to her bed and then put my pajamas on and went to bed myself.

When I got in my bed I was thinking. If it was anybody else that my little sister was cuddled up to I would have punched them in the face right then and there. But it was Carlos, my best friend, the one who always stood up for me and had my back no madder what. Then I told myself I will worry about it in the morning.

I wake up to the sound of James freaking out because he was out of hair gel. I get out of bed and pore myself a bowl of cereal. "Hey Logan, You're up early," Carlos said

"I know, I woke up to James panicking, because he was out of hair gel." I said

"I have a question for you Logan," Carlos said.

"Ok, what is your question," I said to him

"Would you mind if I went out with your sister?" He asked nervously.

"Uh… I don't know let me think about it," I told him. I couldn't believe it; Carlos actually wanted to go out with my sister. Well I do trust him because he would never take advantage of her; he's just not that kind of guy. I just never thought that one of my best friends would want to go out with my little sister. Well I think that I am going to let Carlos go out with her. "Hey Carlos, I have you answer."

"Ok and it is,' he said impatient.

"Yes," I said.

"Thank you Logan!" He said grinning ear to ear.


	2. The Begining of a Fairytale

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Big Time Rush**

**The Beginning of a Fairytale**

**Carlos' P.O.V.**

Now that I have asked Logan for permission to date his little sister, I just have to get the guts to ask her out. I think I'm going to need James to help me. "James, I need your help." I said.

"With what Carlos?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Asking Lily out," I mumbled.

"You're going to ask Lily Michel out?" James said loud enough for the whole world to hear it.

"Yes, now can you quite down? I don't want any one else to know I'm going to ask her out!" I whispered.

"I made some cue cards for say you. You just say what's on these cards. I will be holding them up behind Lily, Ok? James asked.

"Ok." I said.

"Its just that easy, Lily's at the pool." H said looking out the window. "I think she's asleep, I'll wake her up." He said grabbing the cue cards and the air horn.

"Let's go!" I said. I took deep breath when we reached the lobby. James blew the air horn and woke Lily up.

"Hi Carlos!" Lily said in a sweet voice.

"Hi Lily, will you go out with me? I said.

"Yes," she said smiling.

"I'll pick you up at four o'clock, ok?" I said trying not to faint because I was so excited and shocked.

"I'll be in Camille's apartment," she said

"I have to go to the studio now; I'll see you at four." I said giving Lily a big hug.

* * *

Lily's P.O.V.

"Hey Lily," Camille said curiously. "Did Carlos just ask you out?" Camille asked

"Yes and the answer was yes!" I said. "Oh yeah, can you help me get ready for my date tonight? It's really important to me. I also told him to pick me up in your apartment, if that's ok with you."

"I would be honored to help you get ready for your date." Camille said. "What are you going to wear though?"

"I'm going to wear my cotton dress with the flower pattern on it, and a pair of flip-flops." I said.

"How do I look?" I asked Camille.

"Beautiful!" she said. "What time is Carlos supposed to pick you up anyway?"

"At four, what time is it now?" I asked.

"It's three fifty-eight, so he should be here any minute," Camille said

As soon as Camille said that, the doorbell rang and it was Carlos. "Camille, can you please get the door while I use the bathroom?" I asked.

"Yeah!" she said.

"Hi Carlos," Camille said, answering the door.

"Hi Camille," Carlos said. "Where's Lily?"

"She will be out in a minute," Camille said.

I walk into the room and Carlos' jaw dropped. "Whoa, Lily you look amazing," he said.

"Thank you!" Camille and I said at the same time.

We walk to the front and I'm surprised by a limo. Carlos opened the door for me like a gentlemen. We arrived and Carlos got out and grabbed the picnic basket and let me out. "I hope you knew that you didn't have to go through all of this for me.' I said sounding surprised.

"I know," he said. "But I wanted to because it was for you." Carlos said sweetly.

I gave him a big hug trying to fight back the tears. "This is the nicest thing that any guy I have gone out with has ever done for me! Thank You Carlos!"

"You're welcome Lily," he said. "We should probably go down and eat before our dinner gets cold." He said.

He grabbed my hand and led me out to the beach. When we reached the sand, I told him, "You have to take your shoes off before you lay a foot on the sand. I'll carry your shoes for you." I told him.

When we reached the spot that we were going to sit down and eat, Carlos let go of my hand, put the picnic basket down on the sand, and pulled out a blanket for us to sit on. I helped him spread the blanket out on the ground. We sat down and he pulled out two steak sandwiches and a bag of chips.

After we finished eating, we went for a walk hand-in-hand along the edge of the beach. Carlos began to say something to me but I tripped over my own to feet and fell. I couldn't help but laugh at myself for being such a klutz.

"Are you ok Lily?" he said helping me up.


	3. Ending Of A Fairytale Beginig A Nightmar

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Big Rime Rush**

_**Sorry I haven't posted in a while I haven't been able to get online lately **_

**Ending of a fairy Tale Beginning of a Nightmare**

**Lily's P.O.V.**

"Are you ok?" Carlos said helping my up.

"Yea," I said falling back down. "Maybe not, I think I broke my ankle."

"Call your brother," he said picking me up bridal style.

I dial my brothers number he picks the phone up after three rings. "Hello?"

"Hey big brother, I kind of tripped and broke my ankle."

"What did Carlos do?" He said with an angry voice.

"He didn't do anything, I promise you. I tripped over my own two feet and landed on my foot wrong."

"Ok, were you now?"

"We are about at the limo…. WAIT Carlos put me down I want to get that starfish." I grabed the starfish then Carlos lifts me back up.

"Wait what? Logan said puzzled.

"Sorry about that I saw a starfish and I wanted it, so I made him put me down so I could get it. We are getting in the limo now."

"Ok, meet me at the drug store," Logan told me.

"See you there. Love you, bye." I said to him then hung up the phone.

"What did he say?" Carlos asked impatiently.

"He said to meet him at the drug store," I said.

"Ok," he said as I put my foot in his lap.

I look at my phone and my brother as calling me. "Hello?" I said answering my phone.

"Just meet me at the Palmwoods, I have already been to the drug store and bought the ankle wrap and crutches. Can I talk to Carlos?" Logan asked

I hand Carlos the pone,, then told the limo driver just to go to the Palmwoods.

When we arrived at the Palmwoods Logan, James, and Kendall was outside waiting outside for are arrivals. Carlos got out of the limo and told the guys to open the door on the other side because it would be easier to get her out.

Logan opened the door and put the weal chair as close to me as possible. I carefully slid into the chair using my arms and my good foot. When I was in the weal chair Logan pushed me to the apartment 2J and pushed me to the couch. James Picked me up and gently sat me on the couch.

It looks like Lily is just like her big brother, she's smart, talented, and a klutz." Kendall said.

"She learned from the best," James added.

"Knock it off guys!" Logan said with a stern voice. "I am going to need ice, a dish towels, some pillows to prop her ankle on, and a fudge pop."

"Why do you need a fudge pop Logan?" James asked.

"Lily loves fudge pops and it will distract her from the pain." Logan stated.

"Here's the ice with the dish towel wrapped around it, and pillows. Kendall said handing Logan the stuff.

"And here's the fudge pop," James said handing it to me.

"Thank you," Logan and I said at the same time.

"Are you ok Carlos?" I asked him.

"This is all my fault if I had caught you, you would have never broke your ankle." Carlos said.

"Carlos its not your fault that my ankle is broken, its no ones fault! It could have happened to anyone." I said trying to comfort him.

"Your right," he said looking up from the floor and holding my hand.

"Well looks like you didn't break your ankle, its just a minor sprang." Logan said.

"That's good," I said to Logan. "Carlos can you hand me the crutches, I want to get out of this dress." Carlos handed me the crutches and I went to my room and put on my blue and green plaid pajama pants with my black I heart hockey t-shirt.

I went back to the living room and the guys were all sitting on the couch watching the hockey game. I noticed that Carlos was sitting in my spot and my pillows were moved up. I sat down and put my foot on the pillows. Now I know why Carlos is sitting there, so I can lean against him and be more comfortable.

I decide to lean against him and I was right it was more comfortable. None of the guys noticed except for Carlos. He positioned himself so I was leaning against his chest and his arms were around my waist. It felt like I wasn't in any pain when Carlos was holding me.

I woke up screaming in pain and all the guys asked "What's wrong Lily?"

"My ankle, the pain is excruciating. I said beginning to cry. Carlos held my tighter as Logan removed the wrap on my ankle.

"Its ok Lily, Logan's here to see what's wrong with your ankle." Carlos whispered in my ear and then kissed the top of my head.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked Carlos.

"About five minutes, I didn't want to wake you because you looked really tiered." Carlos told me.

"I think your ankle is beginning to heal," Logan said giving me some medicine. "Take it; it will help the pain go away."

I went back to sleep in Carlos' arms at halftime only to be woke up by James teasing Carlos. "Aw look, our little boy is finally growing up," James said.

"Knock it off James!" Kendall said. "You should be proud of Carlos, not making fun of him."

"James look what you done you woke Lily up," Carlos said.

"I'm sorry for waking you up Lily," James said.

"Its ok James," I said noticing something around my neck. I pick it up to look at it, and it was a necklace with a silver heart. I turned around carefully without moving my foot. "Thank you Carlos I love it," I said looking into his eyes, and gave him a big hug that he returned.

"Can't breath!" I told him.

"Sorry," he said in an incent voice.

"Its ok," I said. I turned around and leaned back against him, and I fell back asleep.

_**Comment please**_


End file.
